Searching for you
by zanavalu
Summary: los Gemelos Ranko y Ranma han sido separados desde muy pequeños; Ranma intenta llegar hasta su hermana sin que Él se entere de su paradero ¿pero como permanecer ocultar tu paradero de alguien que controla todo lo que conoces?. UA


Capitulo I

Ranko sonrio débilmente, su madre estaba ahí destrozada... su estado de animo no era el que él describía en sus cartas; pero hacia unos meses que él habia dejado de escribir. En su ultima carta prometió verla... y que le llevaría con mama... pero ahora todo eso parecia lejano. su querida y adorada madre estaba en la residencia Tendo.

- mama...- murmuro la chica mientras recorría el rostro de su querida madre con sus manos.

-Ranma...- hablo nodoka. las lagrimas que Ranko contenia con tanto esfuerzo finalmente corrieron por sus mejillas, Akane sintio que su garganta se cerraba en el tiempo que Ranko tenia en su casa nunca habia llorado de esa manera. P-chan que descansaba en el regazo de la menor de las tendo sintio pena por la chica; talvez hacia unos meses la odiaba por haberle aurrinado su vida, pero ahora que habia convivido con ella tanto tiempo la conocio bien, y pudo comprender que la chica no lo habia hecho a propósito; es mas podia jurar que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado.

-Ranko...- le llamo Akane, la pelirroja se volvió hacia ella.- será mejor que dejes a tu madre descansar, ya veras que cuando despierte estará mejor.

-¡no... no estara mejor!.- grito la pelirroja, sorprendiendo no solo a Akane, sino también a Kasumi y a Nabiki.- no lo estará.- murmuro.- no hasta que Ranma aparezca.

- ¿Ranma?.- pregunto Akane sorprendida.

- es mi hermano.- dijo con una sonrisa triste.-

- pero tío Genma nunca lo menciona.- exclamo Akane.

- es porque papa lo considera una vergüenza.- la pelirroja se mordió los labios. Cosa que pechan considero adorable.- sabes; Ranma y yo somos gemelos. Pero el siempre fue tan enfermizo… que cuando llego el momento de entrenar con papa, casi muere… su corazon no pudo soportar tanto. En cambio yo; era sana y vivaracha. Así que papa decidio entrenarme a mi… dejando claro que Ranma era una vergüenza.- las lagrimas siguieron corriendo.- Mama trato de detenerlo; pero fue ahí cuando el abuelo intervino.- todos le observaban expectantes.- al abuelo no le importaba mucho que Ranma no pudiera practicar las artes marciales, o no, el acogió a Ranma y lo nombro su heredero; le entreno desde pequeño, mas no para las artes marciales. Sino para dirigir sus negocios.- la chica callo de pronto, todos le observaban sorprendidos.- Ranma nunca me dijo como eran esos entrenamientos, pero se que mama sufría cada que el abuelo se llevaba a Ranma.

La mañana llego y Nodoka desperto sobresaltada.-

¡RANMA!.- grito la castaña sorprendiendo a todos.- ¿dónde esta Ranma?

Mama, cálmate por favor.- pidió la pelirroja.

Rango.- la castaña envolvió a su hija en un abrazo posesivo, mas aun así lleno de amor.

Mama ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?.

… la verdad es que Ranma escapo de casa.- todos se miraron entre si.- el quería verte, quería entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños.- Ranko palideció.- tu hermano siempre parecia llevarle un paso a delante a tu abuelo, pero mi padre se dio cuenta de esto. Así que se encargo de aislar a Ranma de todo lo demás; a su forma de verlo, que Ranma te escribiera cartas ya era una perdida de tiempo; pero que el recibiera cartas tuyas relatando tus aventuras solo le llenaban la cabeza de sueños y fantasías locas.

Tenemos que encontrarle, Ranma es demasiado inocente, por no decir torpe. Alguien podría aprovecharse de el.- rango se habia puesto de pie.

Ranko será mejor que te calmes.- Nodoka se levanto.- tu mejor que nadie sabe que tu hermano se puede valer por si mismo.- la pelirroja asintió.- ya veraz que el encontrara la forma de encontrarte.

Vamos estrella.- el pequeño gato maúllo y salto al hombro del chico que le llamaba calidamente. Hacia unas semanas durante el entrenamiento con su abuela habia salido volando en su forma humana y habia caído en la piscina de la escuela furinkan, un chico que estaba ahí salto en su auxilio. Le saco a la superficie y le sonrio, con una radiante sonrisa. Sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de vida. "ya estas a salvo, pequeña". Desde ese momento habia permanecido al lado de ese chico, al principio porque este no le habia soltado en ningún momento, pero después fue por curiosidad. El joven parecia estar perdido, mas eso no parecia representar un problema, es mas observaba cada detalle de las calles, memorizándolos. Como si fuera la primera vez que era libre.

Dojo Tendo.- murmuro el chico, ahí tenia que ir. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron. Y con un movimiento ágil salto al techo de la casa mas cercana con el pequeño gato en sus brazos. Estrella observo a los hombres en negro que revisaban los callejones y botes de basura. Una sonrisa inocente se apropio de los labios del chico.- parece ser que no puedo acercarme mucho a ese lugar, después de todo seria el primer lugar donde el me buscaría.- el chico camino en la dirección contraria al dojo Tendo, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte.

Tres semanas pasaron lentamente, Ranko guardo su paraguas al entrar a la tienda de tallarines de shampoo. Le dedico una ultima mirada al cielo donde las nubes de tormenta solo amenazaban con aumentar la fuerza de la lluvia.

¡buenas tardes abuela!- saludo con alegría, Collonge sonrío al verla, pero su expresión cambio a preocupación.

Hola querida rango.- saludo con voz triste.

Que sucede abuela?

Shampoo ha desaparecido, no he tenido noticias de ella en tres semanas.- rango abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Mouse ya ido a buscarla pero no ha encontrado ningún rastro.- Collonge se perdió en sus pensamientos, su querida nieta había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Estaba cansada de perder a sus seres queridos… no era justo que las personas tan jóvenes desaparecieran y ella… que ya había disfrutado de su vida todavía estuviera ahí. Y esos días lluviosos solo le llenaban de melancolía.

Flash back

¿estas bien?.- pregunto Collonge al pequeño de 7 años, el niño parecía perdido. Pero se volvió hacia ella con la sonrisa mas encantadora que jamás había visto.

Claro que si abuela…- las mejillas del pequeño eran rosadas, Collonge quiso suponer que era debido a la fiebre.

Sabes…- hablo el pequeño con una sonrisa.- tengo una hermana.- la sonrisa desapareció.

¿por qué te pones triste?-

el abuelo dice que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ir a buscarla… y es verdad, papá también lo cree… porque voy a morir pronto.- Collonge entristeció

claro que no vas a morir pronto.- dijo tratando de animarle, el pequeño le observo intrigado.- yo te ayudare a ser mas fuerte.- dijo acariciando los cabellos negros del pequeño.

¿en serio?.- pregunto con una gran sonrisa, Collonge asintió, el pequeño dio un pequeño salto lleno de alegría, si se convertía en una persona fuerte… podría ver a su hermana… podría vivir.-

sera solo un secreto entre nosotros.- guiño su ojo y el pelinegro sonrío aun mas.-

claro.-

A partir de ese momento el pequeño le visitaba todos los días muy temprano, el entrenamiento empezó sencillo en un comienzo, después de todo su cuerpo si era débil mas con las rutinas adecuadas lograría darle un poco mas de fuerza sin arriesgar la vida del pequeño. El entrenamiento del chico era un poco irregular… asistía 1 semana y desaparecía 2 o asistía 1 mes completo y la siguiente semana no. Aunque debía admitir que a pesar de eso, el pequeño tenia un don para las artes marciales… pero un día simplemente desapareció y nunca mas volvió ha saber de el… su pequeño Ranma

Fin del capitulo.

hola!, esta es mi primer historia de Ranma, espero que sea de su agrado.


End file.
